Pride and Joy
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: Just another story where Ryan bonds more with Kirsten and Sandy.


Pride and Joy

A/N: Please let me know what you all think of my story. It is just a short one that I quickly wrote while sitting at home.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything from the show other then the Season 3 dvd set.

"What the hell where you thinking?" "Of course. Naturally you think it was my fault. Naturally you think, me the kid from Chino, is to be blamed for the fight that started"  
Kirsten and Sandy watched as Ryan stormed out of the kitchen and towards the pool house where he was living.

"Nice going"  
Seth started making his way towards the staircase that would lead him to his room but was stopped before he could even reached the kitchen doorway. "SETH!! Would you like to maybe explain to your father and I what happened then this evening?"

Seth stopped and turned to look towards his parents. Not sure how to start the conversation he slowly walked towards the kitchen counter and leaned against it as he looked out towards the swimming pool.  
"We went with Summer and Marissa to a party and things didn't go as well as we planned"  
"What do you mean Seth"  
"We were just starting to enjoy ourselves and having a good time, when some guy came along and pumped into Ryan making him spill his drink. He then started a whole macho thing and insisted that it was Ryan who pumped into him."

Seth turned and looked at Kirsten and then at Sandy.  
"Ryan gave the guy a quick apology even though it wasn't his fault and then tried to leave the room, but then was grabbed and hit in the face. Ryan tried to just push the guy away and walk off but was attacked again. I tried to help but got a few punches from the guys friends."

Sandy sighed as Kirsten took a seat in the nearest chair and placed her head in her hands.  
"Dammit, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"  
"Don't worry dad. He's not upset about you blaming him, but I think he is upset about disappointing you"  
Kirsten looked from Seth to Sandy and then kept her gaze on the pool house. "I'll go and talk to him"  
"No, no I'll go and talk to him. I did most of the yelling when he got home."

Sandy nodded and gave Kirsten a quick kiss as she walked passed him on her way towards the poolhouse. She slowed down as she reached the door. Never having to deal with such a situation before she wasn't really sure how to deal with it. She slowly raised her hand and softly knocked. She waited a few moments and then realised that maybe she knocked to softly and was about to raise her hand again but was greeted by Ryan's voice offering her entrance.

Kirsten opened the door and slowly entered as she kept her gaze on Ryan. He was seated on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. Kirsten slowly closed the door and then made her way towards him. Unsure of were to sit she finally took a seat on the chair across from his bed, near the glass doors out looking the swimming pool.

"Ryan I um…I want to apologise. Both Sandy and I feel terrible. Seth told us the whole story and we feel so bad for jumping to the conclusions that we did"  
Kirsten looked at Ryan, but got no response. "Ryan, we are truly sorry for yelling at you. I hope you can forgive us?"

Kirsten waited to see if he was going to respond but received nothing. She slowly rose from her chair. She wanted to walk up to him and embrace him into a big hug the way she would normally do with Seth, but she knew that Ryan would most likely just push her away.  
She turned and made her way towards the door and was quickly surprised when she got stopped by Ryan.

"What difference will my forgiveness make. No matter what happens you and everyone else will always see me as the trouble making kid from Chino"  
"That is not true"  
"Yet tonight the moment we arrived home and you saw the bloody noses you automatically figured it was my fault."

Kirsten moved back towards the chair she was seated in earlier but before sitting changed her mind and took a seat on the bed next to Ryan. She was happy when Ryan didn't attempt to move away. "Ryan, we had no right to blame you straight away, but then again you have to figure out that when we were raising Seth we had never had to deal with such problems."

"So of course with me here now the trouble is of course because of me"  
"No, look I think its just that we have never had to deal with such things because of the shy kid Seth has always been"  
Ryan jumped up from his seat and stared down at Kirsten.  
"Great, just great. It's not bad enough you're blaming me for all the trouble, but now you're also blaming me for Seth's actions."

Kirsten tried to correct him but was stopped when Ryan grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the door. "Ryan wait, you know that's not what I meant. Ryan will you just stop"  
Kirsten had jumped up from her seat and rushed towards the house trying to stop Ryan.  
"Dammit Ryan, I'm not finished yet."

Sandy and Seth watched as Kirsten rushed after Ryan. Neither of them knowing what had happened. Sandy walked towards the kitchen doorway and watched as Kirsten walked back inside and closed the front door behind her.  
"I take it your talk didn't go to well"  
"I was trying to explain to him that what with Seth being such a seriously shy kid we have never had to deal with such situations before"  
"Thanks for that mom."

Kirsten gave Seth a look that told him that jokes were not the best thing at that moment.  
"Unfortunately before I could correct him he stormed out. You think he'll be ok"  
Sandy walked towards Kirsten and took her into his arms while placing a kiss on top of her head.  
"He'll be alright. He just needs some time to blow off some steam. We can have a chat with him when he gets back"  
Kirsten slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around him more tightly, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Where can he be. It's almost four in the morning"  
"He should be home soon"  
"You said that more then two hours ago. Maybe we should go looking for him. What if something happened. He could be lying in hospital right now and we wouldn't even now it"  
Sandy wanted to comfort Kirsten but found himself just as worried about Ryan.

"How about I take a drive around the area and see if I can maybe find him. You should stay here in case he returns. "  
Kirsten nodded and walked with Sandy towards the front door. Sandy had half of his jacket on when Ryan finally came home.  
"Where have you been"  
Before Ryan could even say anything he was surprised to receive a big warm hug from Kirsten.

"I went out for a walk. Needed some fresh air"  
"Well we were extremely worried about you. Something could have happened"  
Ryan looked at Sandy and then at Kirsten. He wanted to storm off to his room but was frozen to the spot when he could have sworn he saw tears in Kirsten's eyes. "Don't pretend that you care. You would have been happy if something had happened. I would then finally out of your life."

Kirsten looked towards Sandy as they followed Ryan into the kitchen.  
"Ryan will you wait a second. Look I'm not sure if you will ever forgive us for blaming you earlier tonight, but I know Kirsten and I would die if something happened to you"  
Sandy slowly moved towards and softly placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan I know you may not believe it now but we do think of you as our son. Kirsten and I both love you as much as we love Seth and we only want to best for you. That's why we got so upset earlier. We have just been so worried that you might return to the person you were back in Chino, but we now know that you will never be that person"  
Ryan felt the urge to flee leaving him.

Kirsten walked closer and gave Ryan a small smile.  
"Will you be able to forgive us. I'm hoping we can start loving each other like a family should"  
Ryan looked at Sandy and then at Kirsten. He couldn't help but give them both a small smile.  
"I promise to try and stay out of trouble"  
"Ryan no matter what happens in the future, Sandy and I will always be proud of you."

Ryan smiled as he quickly gave Sandy and Kirsten each a quick hug before returning to the pool house. Kirsten nearly burst out in tears as she felt Ryan's arms wrap around her giving her a hug like a son would his mother.

Please let me know what you think? 


End file.
